deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Winter Soldier
Winter Soldier is a character from Marvel Comics. He was originally known as Bucky Barnes, Captain America's original sidekick during WWII, but he was resurrected as a Russian assassin in the modern-day. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Winter Soldier vs Deathstroke (Completed) * The Winter Soldier vs. Gray Fox * Jax Briggs vs Bucky Barnes * Winter Soldier vs Liquid Ocelot (Abandoned) * The Winter Soldier vs The Masked Man (Completed) * Mr. L vs. Winter Soldier * Nathan Spencer Vs Bucky Barnes (Completed) * Nightwing vs. The Winter Soldier (Abandoned) * Red Hood VS Winter Soldier * The Terminator vs Winter Soldier 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Cammy White (Street Fighter) * Charlie Nash (Street Fighter) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Kyle Broflovski (South Park) * Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) * Neopolitan (RWBY) * [[Raiden (Metal Gear)|Raiden (Metal Gear)]] * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Soldier (Team Fortress 2) * Soldier: 76 (Overwatch) * Winter Schnee (RWBY) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Zuko (Avatar) * Barret Wallace (Final Fantasy) * Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) Bio Originally the teenage sidekick of Captain America, Bucky Barnes was thrust into a life of torture and black ops work after being caught in an explosion caused by Baron Zemo. Post-explosion, Bucky was captured by a secret organization in Russia that used cryogenic freezing and advanced mind-wiping techniques to use him as an assassin whenever he was needed for decades. It was not until battling Captain America face to face (and with the assistance of the Cosmic Cube) that Bucky was able to fight his forced programming and reclaim his position as a hero. He now works with S.H.I.E.L.D., once partnered with Black Widow, and has even acted as Captain America for a time. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: James Buchanan Barnes *Alias: Bucky *Height: 5'9" *Weight: 260 lbs *Captain America's sidekick and best friend *Brainwashed into a living weapon by the Soviet Union Arsenal *Bionic Arm **Strong enough to break through metal **Faster reaction time **Houses numerous sensors **Can act on its own accord if it's separated from Bucky **Can make electrical discharges and EMPs **Can be holographically disguised as a real arm for discretion *Grappling gun *Numerous grenades *Combat Knifes *Handguns *Sniper Rifles *Holograms *Domino Mask **Can map out the environment and his targets in 3D, similar to Daredevil's echolocation **Can see invisible enemies Abilities *Master Martial Artist *Expert Marksman *Skilled Acrobat *Multilingual *Expert Spy *Expert Assassin *Peak Human Conditioning Feats *Worked alongside Steve Rogers at 16 years old during WWII *Survived a life-threatening explosion that mutilated his arm and being frozen in ice *Trained numerous Soviet agents, including Black Widow *Withstood Electrocution *Outran cars *Fights the Punisher to a stalemate, despite the later taking him by surprise *Followed Wolverine for an entire month without him knowing *Beats the crap out of Crossbones *Endures a beating from Doctor Doom *Reacted fast enough to throw his shield to deflect a sniper shot *Falls from a plane and into several trees and is perfectly fine *Beats up the 50s Captain America, who is stated by Bucky himself to be stronger and faster than Steve Rogers *Succeeded Steve's mantle as Captain America *Shoots three arrows launched by Hawkeye in mid-air *Fought Daredevil on equal footing, and according to Wolverine would've won if the battle wasn't interrupted *Held his own against Daredevil, Wolverine, and Hawkeye simultaneously before Captain America dropped in *Intercepted an RPG after it was launched when he was previously behind the shooter *Snipes 12 targets simultaneously without the enemy noticing *He fought against super-powered beings in an Arena for two months while his bionic arm was depowered and had very little sleep and barely ate any food Faults *His bionic arm can be disabled by an EMP *Aside from his mechanical arm doesn't have superhuman strength *Has the same weaknesses as any mortal man *Has guilt over his actions as the Winter Soldier after his memories were restored *Was an emotionless killer *Was nearly killed by Iron Man after he found out he was responsible for his parent's death Death Battle Info: Gallery: 295919-49583-bucky-barnes.jpg|As Captain America James_Buchanan_Barnes_(Earth-616)_from_Thunderbolts_Vol_3_9_001.jpg Original_Sin_Vol_1_8_Dell'Otto_Variant_Winter.jpg Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-Life-Size-Winter-Soldier-Mask-for-Cosplay-Papercraft.jpg Poll Which Robin(DC Comics)Should The Winter Soldier Fight In Death Battle Nightwing (Dick Grayson) Red Hood (Jason Todd) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Assassin Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:US Combatants Category:Fallen Heroes